elementalacadmeyrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Branton Edan
|powers = 1. Control Any Form of Heat 2. Control Any Form of Fire (Excluding Lava) 3. Control Lava 4. Heat Things Up 5. Immune To Tempatures As Hot As 1300°F 6. Unable To Freeze When Exposed To Tempatures As Low As -65°F |skills = Hand to hand combat |weapon = His powers, bow and fire arrows, sword, tomahawk |strength = Weaponry (mainly his three weapons, besides his powers) |weakness = |led = |been = Quest for the Ice Staff |weapon images = |quote2 = |bedroom = Much like Sofia's, elegant and clean. Colour scheme of red. Also contains a Star Wars poster. |pet = |possessions = Cellphone, a fire pendant |likes = Paris, making his parents proud, coffee, Lunarbucks, protecting Anneline, Star Wars (his "guilty pleasure") |dislikes = The majority of his past, bratty and annoying people |colour = Red |music = Various rock bands |food = Baguette (became his favourite during his ventures in Paris) |animal = |book = |quote3 = |drink = Coffee |song = "Aerials" by System of a Down |movie = Star Wars: Episode IV - A New Hope |sport = Football/soccer |other = |model = Evan Peters |gender = Male |eye = Brown |hair = Blonde |height = 5'10 |weight = 140lbs |ethnicity = South African |hand = Right |shoe = |voice = |marks = |change = Doesn't care about change, even if it's bad, just as long as it doesn't affect him or Anneline. |body = |mother = Claudia Edan |father = Pieter Edan |siblings = Anneline Edan (sister) |other relatives = Several cousins. |home = In the Earth Dimension, Cape Town, South Africa, in the Elemental Dimension, the Fire Kingdom. |earliest = |best = |school = |kiss = Yes |love = Yes |nicknames = |native = English |flaw = |fears = |hobbies = |motto = |won't = |admires = |influenced = |compass = |past person = |current person = |crisis = |problems = |alignment = Lawful Neutral |dream = |current = |quote4 = |vice = |bad = |sleep = |quirk = |attitude = |talents = |social = |ease = |priority = |past = |accomplishment = |secret = |known = |tragedy = |wish = |cheated = |relates = |strangers = |lover = |friends = |familyp = |first impression = |like most = |like least = |relationships = Parents: Great. He wants to make them proud. Anneline: On/off, but deep down, they care about each other. He's protective of her. Friends: Old attendants, but he prefers to be solitary. Acquaintances: Is familiar with almost everyone at the Academy, but knows old attendants better like Anneline. Recent acquaintances: Dustin Di Torrington, Rachel Irvine Children of Almour: Okay, but not great, due to Anneline. Romances: Was in a brief fling with Selene Nightluck. Is now in a relationship with Aria Di Torrington. |file2 = Branton_2.jpg |file size2=150px |file3 = Branton_3.jpg |file size3=200px |}} Other things Other possessions * Clothing: Black hooded coat, various suits, a striped sweater Trivia * Third character created by The Targaryen of District 4. List of RPs Branton has been in *Meeting up with Anneline *Meeting Dustin and Rachel *Meeting Aria/entering into a relationship with Aria Category:Male Category:18 year old Category:Fire Users Category:The Targaryen of District 4's Characters Category:Normal Elemental Category:Dorm 5 Category:Royalty Category:Used Model